Alphabet
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Collection de drabbles, indépendants les uns des autres, sur le couple de militaires : Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang. Il se sont dit " oui " pour le meilleur, comme le pire !
1. A comme Amour

**Titre** : A comme Amour

**Genre** : Romance, humour

**Couple** : Roy et Riza

**Rating** : Tout public

**Résumé** : On sait tous que le Colonel Mustang n'aime pas remplir la paperasse, Riza va donc s'en charger.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye était tranquillement assis à son bureau, en train de remplir un des nombreux dossiers que son supérieur lui avait – gentiment - demandé d'examiner histoire de terminer plus rapidement leur journée. A la première approche de la part du beau brun, elle avait catégoriquement refusé tout en le menaçant de son revolver, positionné contre sa nuque. Cependant, après l'avoir entendu soupiré plusieurs fois de suite, elle s'était levée et lui avait pris brusquement le rapport des mains, exaspérée. Roy avait alors esquissé un large sourire tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait la remercier plus tard. Rapidement, son expression était devenue perverse, le poussant même à rire nerveusement. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'avait pas pris la peine de le réprimander et s'était de nouveau installée derrière son pupitre en retenant un soupir de mécontentement.

La jolie blonde finit de lire la dernière feuille et signa au bas de celle-ci. Ensuite, elle releva la tête pour observer son Colonel qui la regardait en souriant. Cette fois, elle explosa, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser de sa patience. Elle quitta sa place tout en faisant basculer sa chaise au passage et se dirigea vers le haut gradé qui parut surpris mais pas tellement effrayé, ayant été menacé de multiples fois.

_ Colonel, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au travail ou sinon je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux, dit-elle en lui adressant un regard noir.

_ Lieutenant, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez passé un pacte avec moi visant à me chérir que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_ Oui eh bien, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas accepté car cela m'épuise davantage qu'avant notre mariage.

_ D'accord, je vais remplir tes dossiers mais tâche de te rattraper ce soir ! Conclut-elle en prenant une pile de paperasse.

_ Marché conclu ! S'exclama son époux en se levant à son tour.

Il la suivit jusque sa place, la laissa déposer les papiers sur son bureau avant de lui attraper le poignet et de la forcer à se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il l'embrassait. Elle s'interdit de répondre à son baiser et le repoussa doucement tout en examinant sa réaction. En voyant la moue qu'il affichait, elle éclata de rire, provoquant un léger grognement chez son vis-à-vis.

_ Excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail. De plus, je t'ai dit ce soir et non cet après-midi, ricana-t-elle en se rasseyant.

_ D'accord mais tu le regretteras, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Néanmoins, je te remercie de travailler à ma place, je demanderai même à ce que tu aies une augmentation de salaire.

« Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas par amour… Pensa Riza en s'activant de nouveau. »


	2. B comme Biberon

Titre: B comme Biberon

Couple: Roy & Riza

Genre(s): Romance, Famille

Rating: Accord Parental

Résumé: Le généralissime ne cesse de raconter des bêtises et va en subir les conséquences.

Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient en train de disparaître derrière l'horizon qui, par conséquent, était teinté d'un dégradé de couleur allant du jaune au rouge tout en passant par l'orange. La plupart des habitants de Central étaient déjà couchés mais ce n'était pas le cas du couple militaire composé des Généralissime Mustang et de sa secrétaire – tout du moins pour le moment – Riza Hawkeye. Tandis que le premier sortait tout juste de son bureau, son épouse était tranquillement installée dans le canapé du salon, à leur appartement, situé derrière le quartier général. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de marche à Roy pour arriver devant le seuil de leur domicile. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure, déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit silencieusement et la referma à clé après avoir pénétré dans le couloir. Ensuite, il accrocha soigneusement son manteau dans les escaliers qui donnait à l'étage, se déchaussa avant de se diriger vers le salon où il trouva sa femme. Cette dernière regardait calmement la télévision tout en ayant le bébé dans les bras, endormi. Lentement, la jolie blonde tourna la tête vers son mari en lui offrant un sourire empli de tendresse qui le poussa à faire de même. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du sofa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse déposer ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne, pendant un bref instant. Puis, doucement, il caressa délicatement la joue du bébé qui dormait paisiblement. Le beau brun retira sa main pour pouvoir contourner le divan et s'asseoir auprès de l'ancien lieutenant qui, malheureusement pour lui, se leva précautionneusement, histoire de ne pas réveiller le nourrisson.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme en chuchotant.

_ Je vais la mettre au lit, elle dort déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes, répondit Riza en susurrant de la même façon.

_ Très bien, en attendant que tu reviennes, je vais nous verser un verre de vin.

_ Entendu, accepta-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

L'ex-Colonel se mit à son tour sur ses pieds pour rejoindre la cave où étaient exposées toutes ses prestigieuses bouteilles de bordeaux. Il examina plusieurs d'entre elles avant d'en attraper une, datant de trois ans en arrière. Il remonta ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, alla en cuisine où il ouvrit l'un des multiples placards pour y déloger deux verres et enfin, il retourna dans la salle à manger, prenant la même place qu'il avait, quelques minutes auparavant. Alors qu'il versait le nectar dans les récipients, sa femme revint dans une tenue un peu plus légère que précédemment ; elle portait une robe de couleur or qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps par-dessus un porte-jarretelles que son époux ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il devinait. Elle vint se poster à sa gauche et posa immédiatement sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire qui rit légèrement.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle innocemment. Pour quelle raison réagis-tu de cette manière ?

_ Tu me surprendras toujours, Riza, murmura-t-il à son oreille, sensuellement.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui lécha le lobe de celle-ci avant de descendre dans son cou. Chaque baiser laissa, à la jeune femme, une sensation de picotement mais c'était tellement agréable. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'il prenait, à présent, d'assaut sa clavicule. Quant à elle, l'une de ses mains vint se mêler aux cheveux d'ébène de son supérieur qui fit glisser l'une des siennes le long de sa cuisse pour se placer derrière son genou, de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'attirer davantage contre lui. Ce geste arracha un gémissement de plaisir au sniper qui se mit à la recherche de la bouche de son compagnon qui émit un grognement lorsqu'elle eut atteint son but. Alors qu'ils étaient censés manger, ils se retrouvèrent sous la couette, à consumer leur amour de plus en plus puissant au fil du temps.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir, l'interphone de l'enfant grésilla avant que des couinements se fassent entendre. L'alchimiste de flamme, épuisé par les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, semblait ne pas vouloir s'en occuper. Son épouse tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais elle réalisa que c'était impossible, alors elle passa discrètement la main sous son oreiller et attrapa son revolver qu'elle pointa sur le front de Mustang qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_ Inutile d'employer la force, j'avais l'intention d'y aller, se défendit-il en souriant de coin.

_ Tu ne sais pas mentir, Roy. Mais je suis ravie que tu aies accepté de t'en charger, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire identique. Merci, mon amour.

Finalement, il se redressa sur le rebord du lit, chercha à tâtons son boxer avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de sa fille qui, lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, se mit à rire. Il soupira avant de fondre littéralement devant la bouille innocente de la petite.

_ Mon cœur, tu sais que ta maman peut être très persuasive quand elle veut quelque chose. J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas aussi stricte …

_ Roy ! Tout ce que veut Beth c'est son biberon ! Alors cesse de lui raconter des bêtises et va le lui chercher, s'il te plait ou sinon tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant qu'elle prendra ta place à mes côtés, le coupa-t-elle.

Comme pour défendre son père, elle commença à pleurer, poussant le Généralissime à afficher un sourire victorieux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre conjugale, la jolie blonde s'était allongée en travers du lit, ne laissant aucune place au beau brun qui soupira avant de rejoindre le sofa du salon.

_ Tout cela à cause d'un fichu biberon, encore … Pensa-t-il en recouvrant son corps d'une couverture. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui réclamerais un biberon !


	3. C comme Cache Cache

Titre : Cache-Cache

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Roy et Riza

Rating : Tout public

Résumé : Mr et Mme Mustang rentrent du travail. En rentrant chez eux, ils découvrent la baby-sitter dans le canapé mais aucune trace de leur fille.

Dans le quartier général des militaires de la ville de Central, les Généralissime Mustang et sa secrétaire personnelle – également son épouse – étaient encore assis à leur bureau, malgré l'heure tardive, en train de remplir des dossiers qui devaient impérativement être rendus le lendemain. Ils avaient pris du retard dans la journée à cause d'une intervention de dernière minute. Après avoir posé son stylo à sa place habituelle, Hawkeye se laissa aller sur sa chaise et s'étira comme le fait un chat lorsqu'il sort de sa sieste tout en observant son supérieur qui, à son grand étonnement, était absorbé par son rapport, ce qui la poussa à rire, attirant immédiatement son attention. Il la toisa d'un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'elle se justifie, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

Veuillez m'excuser, mon Excellence. Je ne devrais pas prendre ce privilège mais c'est tellement rare de vous voir aussi attentif à ce qui se trouve sous votre plume, que je n'ai pas pu me retenir, dit-elle en souriant.

Vous ne devriez pas provoquer votre chef, Madame Mustang, même s'il se trouve être votre mari, déclara-t-il de la même façon. Et puis, je viens de finir, cela évitera à Elisabeth de nous réprimandés pour être restés trop longtemps ici.

Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la pendule accrochée au mur. Peut-être que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué mais il est déjà huit heures et elle est censée aller coucher dans une demi-heure. Nous devrions rentrer, vous ne pensez pas ?

Si ! Laissez-moi juste deux minutes, histoire que je remette la pile en ordre et nous pourrons y aller, fit son époux en se levant.

Il rangea la paperasse pendant que la jolie blonde mettait son manteau. Gentiment, elle lui amena le sien qu'elle posa délicatement sur ses épaules. Il se redressa, la remercia avant de l'enfiler tandis que sa partenaire se dirigeait vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, attendant après son compagnon. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ils montèrent dans la voiture de l'ancien Colonel pour rejoindre leur domicile qui se situait à deux rues à peine de leur lieu de travail. Alors que la jeune femme entrait dans la maison, son conjoint rentra l'automobile dans le garage. Il verrouilla celui-ci et il pénétra à son tour dans l'habitation. A peine eut-il refermé la porte que sa compagne attendait patiemment qu'il enlève ses vêtements et se déchausse. Il s'exécuta, la gratifia d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers le salon où il trouva la baby-sitter, assise tranquillement dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Prestement, elle tourna la tête vers le beau brun qui esquissa un large sourire tout en la saluant de la main.

Bonsoir, monsieur Mustang. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Interrogea-t-elle poliment.

Comme d'habitude, mademoiselle Kuchiki. Est-ce que notre petite princesse a été sage ? Demanda-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

Oui, mis à part depuis dix minutes. Elle a décidé de jouer à cache-cache mais j'ai regardé partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvée, répondit la susnommée.

Vraiment ? Elle n'est pas sortie ? S'inquiéta Riza qui venait de les rejoindre. Elisabeth ? Elisabeth, où es-tu, ma chérie ?

J'ai déjà essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Elle m'a dit que je perdrais à coup sûr vu que ce jeu est son préféré, se défendit la brunette.

Je vais voir à l'étage. Roy, peux-tu fouiller le rez-de-chaussée, s'il te plait ? Quant à vous, mademoiselle Kuchiki, pourriez-vous faire un tour dehors ?

Entendu ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Merci, vous me prévenez de suite si vous la trouver, les informa Hawkeye.

Bien !

Ils cherchèrent pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'abandonner, tout en paniquant. N'y tenant plus, Riza s'en prit à la « nounou » qui se sentit soudainement effrayée par la réaction de l'ancienne sniper.

Où est-elle, bon sang ? Gronda cette dernière en prenant la nourrice par le col de sa chemise.

Mon ange ! S'écria son mari en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, nous allons la retrouver.

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention des trois personnes. Ils tournèrent la tête de façon synchronisée vers la source de celui-ci et aperçurent la petite fille, son lapin en peluche dans les bras qui les regardait avec un sourire triomphant. Brusquement, elle courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père suite au regard noir que lui adressait sa mère.

Mais où étais-tu ? S'énerva la jolie blonde. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous répondre ? Tu sais que nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre !

J'ai gagné ! S'exclama la fillette en tendant les bras vers sa maman. Personne ne m'a trouvée alors que j'étais juste derrière la machine à laver, je voulais récupérer Chappy !

Finalement, elle fit un énorme câlin à ses parents qui soupirèrent en même temps tout en pensant :

Et dire que nous passons après ce stupide doudou…


	4. D comme Désir

**Titre**** : **Désir

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple** : Roy et Riza

**Rating** : Tout public

**Résumé** : Mustang et Hawkeye se sont mariés, l'ancien colonel est devenu le nouveau Führer et la mise en place d'une démocratie est sur la bonne voie. Cependant, il reste un désir que le beau brun veut combler.

Dans la ville de Central, la plupart des boutiques fermaient leurs portes en raison de l'heure avancée tandis que les employés quittaient leur lieu de travail pour rentrer chez eux. Ce fut également le cas des époux Mustang qui étaient sur le point de sortir du quartier général. La journée avait encore été épuisante suite aux nombreux dossiers qui arrivaient en raison de la reconstruction du pays, en passant par l'instauration d'une démocratie. Mais ce changement permettrait une meilleure entente entre les états, ce qui réjouissait les populations.

Roy fut le premier à sortir de l'immense bâtiment et tint la porte à sa femme qui le remercia puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture qui était garée à sa place habituelle, celle réservée au Généralissime. La jolie blonde prit place du côté passager tandis que son mari s'installait derrière le volant et ils prirent la direction de leur domicile, qui se situait à quelques rues de là. Une fois arrivés devant leur maison, le beau brun attendit que son épouse descende avant de rentrer le véhicule au garage. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme déverrouilla la porte d'entrée afin de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Immédiatement, elle se déchaussa, rangea correctement ses chaussures dans le placard et déposa son manteau sur la rampe d'escalier. Puis, elle alla directement en cuisine pour préparer le dîner, sachant pertinemment que son époux était affamé à cause de leur déjeuner qui avait dû être écourté suite à une urgence dans l'un des quartiers chauds. Quant à l'ancien colonel, il exécuta les mêmes mouvements mis à part que, contrairement à sa compagne, il alla au salon où il s'installa dans le canapé tout en allumant la télévision. Les premières images lui firent prendre conscience d'un désir auquel il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, le mariage s'était déroulé seulement six mois auparavant et il ne voulait pas précipiter son épouse qui prenait beaucoup trop à cœur son travail au sein de l'armée et qui trouvait que le monde était encore cruel pour qu'elle donne naissance à un enfant. Cependant, le chef du pays ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, il souhaitait avoir un fils ou une fille qui lui apporterait encore plus de fierté et prouverait à quel point il est fou amoureux de sa conjointe. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire accepter à celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cette dernière, comme si elle l'avait senti, le rejoignit dans la salle à manger, une bouteille de vin et deux verres dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son compagnon.

Roy, tout va bien, tu as l'air soucieux ? Demanda-t-elle en servant le nectar.

Oui, répondit-il avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes. Je pensais simplement à une chose mais nous en avons déjà discuté et tu y es opposée, pour le moment, tout du moins.

De quoi parles-tu ? Questionna-t-elle avant de relever la tête.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'écran, elle comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir et elle esquissa un tendre sourire. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son mari qui déposa l'une des siennes sur celle de sa compagne.

_ Nous en aurons, je t'en fais la promesse seulement… Je trouve que le moment est encore inapproprié suite à la situation du pays. Souhaites-tu élever un enfant alors qu'une guerre peut subvenir à tout instant ? Interrogea-t-elle en le toisant de ses prunelles dorées.

Je suis d'accord avec toi mais… Avec ma position de Führer, je peux avoir toute la protection nécessaire pour que notre fils ou notre fille soit en sécurité. Riza… Je t'aime tellement et je veux te le prouver davantage en te faisant un enfant, dit-il, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Ce ne serait pas raisonnable vis-à-vis des personnes qui ne peuvent se permettre ce genre de privilèges. Toutefois…

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de continuer, d'une voix empli de joie.

Je vois dans ton regard à quel point tu es déterminé alors… Je veux bien te donner ce que tu désires mais, à une condition, déclara la jolie blonde.

Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, s'exclama-t-il, euphorique.

Que tu me promettes de faire tout ce qui te sera possible pour que notre état soit envié par le reste de la planète, alors… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je te le promets mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Lors de la guerre d'Ishval, nous avons fait beaucoup trop de mal alors je ferais tout pour me racheter et faire en sorte que notre environnement deviennent aussi meilleure que possible. Je t'aime tellement, Riza !

Comme pour sceller le pacte, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Finalement, le dîner attendra car on sait tous que les désirs doivent être assouvis dès que l'occasion se présente.


	5. E comme Elisabeth

**TITRE**** : E comme Elisabeth**

**GENRE**** : Romance, Famille**

**COUPLE**** : Roy et Riza**

**RATING**** : Tout public**

**RESUME**** : La jolie blonde, Riza Mustang, attend un heureux événement. Elle va donner naissance à une petite fille et Roy ne va pas hésiter une seule seconde en ce qui concernera son prénom. **

**Lorsque le Généralissime Mustang revint chez lui après une longue journée passée au bureau, il trouva sa femme confortablement allongée dans le canapé du salon, regardant distraitement la télévision, une main sur son ventre nettement arrondi. Elle atteignait son neuvième mois de grossesse et n'avait encore eu aucune contraction, supposant ainsi que la naissance de leur enfant serait retardée de quelques jours. Quand le beau brun s'approcha d'elle, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un chaste mais doux baiser. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les paupières, révélant des prunelles humides, signe qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Alerté par son état, son époux observa, tour à tour, son visage et son ventre.**

**_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tu es toute pâle, un problème avec le bébé ?**

**_ Roy… Je crois que c'est le moment, réussit-elle à articuler. Prépare la voiture, on part à l'hôpital ! **

**_ Bien ! Répondit-il sans attendre. Je vais mettre tes affaires dans l'automobile et je reviens te chercher, ne bouges pas.**

**_ Entendu, accepta-t-elle en refermant les yeux, se concentrant pour respirer le plus correctement possible.**

**L'ancien Colonel attrapa le sac que sa femme avait préparé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et qui renfermait divers vêtements pour elle mais aussi pour le nouveau-né. Il les mit rapidement dans le coffre du véhicule et retourna dans la maison pour y prendre son épouse. Il la prit telle qu'il l'avait fais lors de leur mariage, à l'image d'une princesse et se dépêcha de l'installer à l'arrière de la voiture.**

**_ Je vais fermer la porte d'entrée à clef et nous pourrons y aller, l'informa son mari. **

**_ Fais vite, il me semble que je viens de perdre les eaux, dit-elle en grimaçant.**

**Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux urgences et la future maman fut prise en charge dès son arrivée. Mustang fut autorisé à assister à l'accouchement après avoir été prévenu sur le fait qu'il devait laisser les médecins faire leur travail. Tout au long de l'événement, il tint la main de son épouse et, après deux heures d'efforts, la petite vint au monde. L'infirmière principale nettoya un minimum le nourrisson avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette et le déposa dans les bras de la jeune mère qui esquissa un large sourire malgré la fatigue. **

**_ Elle est magnifique, déclara le désormais père, des étoiles plein les yeux. **

**_ Oui, confirma la jolie blonde. Nous avons fait de l'excellent travail.**

**_ C'est vrai. Elle aura la beauté de sa maman et le charme de son papa, s'enjoua-t-il.**

**_ Mais que cela ne te donne pas la grosse tête ! Le prévint-elle en essayant de prendre un air sérieux.**

**_ Non, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi, tu as décidé du prénom que nous allions lui donner ? Interrogea son amant.**

**_ Eh bien, je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur… Débuta-t-elle en le toisant amoureusement.**

**_ Elisabeth, la coupa-t-il. Qu'en penses-tu ? **

**_ C'est parfait, conclut-elle avec un sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la petite.**

**_ Bienvenue parmi nous, Elisabeth Mustang, notre belle princesse, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son épouse. **

**Les deux parents étaient aux anges, comme celui qui s'était paisiblement endormi dans les bras de sa mère.**


End file.
